


Put Your Head on My Shoulder

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beefy Bucky, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: The man’s face is softer in sleep, younger looking, and it makes Bucky’s heart ache for reasons he can’t quite explain. Bucky notices the dark circles under the man’s eyes for the first time, wondering idly what it is he does that leaves him tired enough to fall asleep on a city bus.In which a blond stranger uses Bucky as a pillow, and Bucky can't bring himself to wake the guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinklmnade17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklmnade17/gifts).



> Aaaaand another writer's block prompt because my tumblr followers are the literal best. Hope you all enjoy this lil nugget of fluff! And friendly reminder that you are all always welcome to send requests via [tumblr](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) or in the comments :)

Bucky’s minding his own business as he rides the bus home from work, head bobbing gently to the music flowing from his ear buds, one foot tapping quietly against the floor. He’s not prepared when a blond Adonis in a well-fitted suit boards the vehicle, stopping beside him and gesturing at the seat beside Bucky’s with a smile.

Bucky nods, mouth agape as he stares up, shifting slightly so that the stranger can sit comfortably. The bus is crowded, and Bucky’s not surprised that the last empty seat was the one next to him.  With his long dark hair, his five o’clock shadow, and his propensity for leather jackets, Bucky knows he comes off as intimidating to some people.

The blond grins gratefully, bright blue eyes crinkling at the corners as he settles into the seat. It takes every fiber of Bucky’s restraint not to stare because the man beside him is absolutely _gorgeous._ Like A-list movie-star handsome. It’s almost obscene, really.

His seatmate pulls out his phone, tapping at the screen before he inserts his own earbuds and closes his eyes. Bucky looks over, marveling at the way the man’s dark, too-long lashes fan across his high cheekbones.

Bucky turns, looking out the window in an effort not to get caught staring and creep out the hot guy.

He’s working on a mental grocery list in an effort to distract himself when he feels something solid thump softly against his shoulder. He nearly jumps, but manages to keep his cool, turning his head slowly.

His breath catches in his throat when he sees the blond’s head resting against his shoulder. His plush lips, so pink that they’re almost red, are parted, and warm breath ghosts along Bucky’s neck. It’s an effort not to shudder at the sensation, but Bucky grits his teeth, determined not to wake the stranger.

The man’s face is softer in sleep, younger looking, and it makes Bucky’s heart ache for reasons he can’t quite explain. Bucky notices the dark circles under the man’s eyes for the first time, wondering idly what it is he does that leaves him tired enough to fall asleep on a city bus.

For a moment, Bucky thinks he should nudge the man, but he can’t bring himself to wake him, not when he looks so peaceful. The blond’s chest rises and falls slowly with each breath, and Bucky wonders what it would be like to wake up to such a beautiful sight every day.

The blond shifts slightly, murmuring something Bucky can’t quite make out and curling a hand around his arm. Bucky tears his gaze away from the man, staring resolutely ahead even as he wishes he could wrap an arm around his seatmate and pull him close.

 

* * *

 

Steve wakes with a start, eyes flying open as he jerks upward. He tugs something with him, and when he looks down, he notices he’s holding the arm of the man beside him.

“Oh geez,” Steve breathes, trying not to stutter as steely eyes meet his own. They’re so _close_ , and the stranger is so _warm,_ and he smells so _good_. Steve can feel his face flushing as he untangles himself. “I’m so, so sorry. I’ve been workin’ long hours lately, and-”

“It’s fine,” the other man replies, voice raspy and low, but still soft. “You looked like you needed it. I hope you didn’t miss your stop.”

Steve looks out the window, trying to figure out where they are in his half-asleep daze. He’s still got a couple of minutes before he needs to get off, and he sighs with relief.

“No,” Steve replies with a shy smile. “No, I didn’t miss my stop.”

The dark-haired man smiles, then, and that crooked grin is the cutest thing Steve’s ever seen, made all the sweeter because of the man’s somewhat harsh appearance. He’s still beautiful, though, Steve thinks.

“Good,” the man nods. “Well, I hope you get a decent night’s sleep, pal. Clearly you’re not gettin’ your recommended eight hours.”

“No, I guess not,” Steve chuckles, surprised at the fondness in the other man’s gaze. “Did we, uh- did we miss _your_ stop?”

“Nope,” the man replies too quickly, eyes flitting down to the hands he’s wringing in his lap.

“You’re not a very good liar,” Steve grins, extending his hand. “Steve Rogers. As a thank you for letting me use you as a pillow, I’d like to buy you a cup of coffee. Or a beer. Whatever you’d prefer.”

“You don’t have to-” the brunet starts, and Steve doesn’t miss the way those steely eyes flash with want as they meet his own, so he figures he might as well throw caution to the wind here.

“I _want_ to,” Steve smiles, placing a gentle hand on the man’s knee. “And I didn’t catch your name?”

“Bucky,” the other man replies, and Steve notes how breathy his voice sounds. It warms him from the inside out as he removes his hand, reaching up to shake Bucky’s. “Bucky Barnes. And, uh, a coffee sounds nice. Thank you.”

“Hey now,” Steve chuckles, rising from his seat. “I’m supposed to be thankin’ you, remember? You were a good pillow, you know?”

Bucky’s blushing as he stands, and Steve _really_ likes the way his cheeks pink up as he grins. “Well, who knows? If coffee goes well, I might be amenable to offering my services from time to time.”

“That’s excellent news,” Steve replies, nudging Bucky’s shoulder before he pulls on the wire for his stop. “C’mon, then. Let’s get me caffeinated so that I don’t fall asleep on you before you decide whether or not this pillow position could be something more permanent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
